In certain instances, it may be desirable to permanently disable certain electrical functions of an assembly when a predetermined level of shock or vibration is experienced. For example, it may be desirable to permanently disable the infrared imaging system if an unacceptable level of shock or an illicit usage that causes a certain shock level is detected.